


You are my True North

by shojobell



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25994449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shojobell/pseuds/shojobell
Summary: Anna and Kristoff do their "celebrating", sequel fic to "The Ride Home"
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Kudos: 15





	You are my True North

It was a dash to Anna’s room once they arrived back to the castle. Anna’s hand was tightly holding onto Kristoff’s guiding him to their destination. Kristoff kept wiggling his eyebrows at her as they moved through the quiet halls and Anna had to stifle back some laughter. Her heart was racing in anticipation of what was to come. She hoped with all her heart that she could truly show Kristoff just what he meant to her. 

Finally, they approach the door of her bedroom. Anna quickly pulls it open with her free hand, pulling Kristoff in with her. 

There’s a tiny bit of light in the room, a single lamp and the curtain hanging a smudge with the moonlight peering inside. 

She turns to face Kristoff, blushing prettily. He steps in closer and captures her lips once again in a passionate kiss. 

Anna feels her shoulders relaxing, instantly melting as she returns the kiss. It felt similar to the very first kiss they shared, loving and sweet. However, there was a fiery desire in the way Kristoff’s were moving across hers. 

They had been waiting for the whole ride back to get to this point. Maybe she’d had the thought of ripping off all their clothes at that moment. They’d gotten pretty close. But she wanted to do that here, behind closed doors. 

Kristoff began to remove her clothing and her with his. They helped each other undressed. Soon the floor was covered with their clothes. 

“Anna..” Kristoff says as he breaks the kiss, opening his eyes to gaze at her. She smiles at him, wearing nothing but. He blushes as he speaks, “You are my true north, dearest Anna.”

“And you are mine, dear Kristoff. I’d like to show you how much.” Anna says back, taking his hand and guides him to her bed.

They sit down upon it and she instructs Kristoff to lay back. He does as told, and Anna hovers above him. Leaning into him, she takes his lips with hers kissing him hard.

Her hands make a path down his body, his arms, and chest and downward.

Soon he feels them on his length, stroking so delicately. He groans into their kiss.

Anna continues to stroke him, moving a bit faster. Her fingers touch at every part of him. It takes Kristoff all his willpower to not succumb to the pleasure. Not yet.

She breaks the kiss, moving her lips to his cheeks and neck. “I love you so much, Kristoff... I need you to know.”

“I know, Anna... I.. love you too.. but Anna-”

“It’s okay, Kristoff. You can let go.”

“But.. What about celebrating?”

“We are celebrating.” Anna corrects, pumping him steadily now.

“A-Anna...G-” Kristoff tilts his head back, groaning.

“Please Kristoff, it’s really okay. Let me do this for you.” She whispers softly, nuzzling her nose into his neck.

That does it, her sweet encouraging words and he cries out her name in his release.

“How was that?” Anna asks with a smile.

Kristoff lifts his eyelids to peer at her, taking her by surprise by changing their positions and pins her into the mattress.

He whispers into her ear, his breath warm and welcoming, “Now it’s your turn”


End file.
